


We should kiss right now.

by mangelak0s



Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, but i love these two so much, cute jeff winger, i should be studying, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: "Are we about to kiss now?... We should kiss right now."
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	We should kiss right now.

The two of them had grown closer for a while now, and Jeff had to admit that spending time with the dean was a great thing. He is funny, tender, attentive and... He must also admit that little by little he feels more attracted to the idea of kissing him. Only that. Kiss him and clarify his feelings.

They got together more, watched movies, series, drank alcohol together and sometimes tried to find any excuse to make the other stay in the apartment where they were, (even Jeff. He thought that while they were alone, it was okay not to overthink and just act. Or, well, something like that. What he thought with Duncan left his mind spinning and torturing him)

After a while and having already gained confidence, they began to share a bed. Normally when one of them was too drunk to walk a couple of meters and go to their own apartment or sleep on the couch, but this time... At the first time of all, neither of them had taken a single drop of alcohol.

And Craig was afraid that Jeff really did drank something and this was only because of the alcohol. As much as it was a dream come true, he had moral, and he did not want to lose the friendship they had formed.

They had both lain in Jeff's bed to watch a movie. Craig in pajamas; or well, a "lingerie pajamas" or whatever it was called, and Jeff with underpants and a shirt. It took a while for him to show himself like that to the dean, but the truth, he'd already seen him naked, and in Greendale, so what difference does it make. It gave him more to fantasize about.

And so Craig fell asleep shortly after it started... In Jeff's arms.

But Jeff was too focused on the movie to notice the position that they were in, or at least that's what he was saying to his subconscious.

When the movie was over, he tried not to make too much noise to cover them both up and get some sleep.

But Craig woke up and opened his eyes a little, confused, looking at Jeff very tenderly.

Jeff smiled. He liked to see him like this. So calm, so cute.

And he remembered what Duncan had said to him.

"Are we about to kiss now?" He asked, smiling and blushing a little at the sight of Craig's smile as he settled closer to him. Jeff hugged him more. _"We should kiss now."_

"No," Craig whispered with a smile, putting an arm around Jeff's chest.

Jeff grimaced that he didn't understand anything. Well, he was right that he often said no, but… It had been a long time already, and he really wanted to kiss him.

"Why?" He spoke again before the dean fell asleep again.

Instead, he looked at him at once. Direct in the eyes.

And Jeff didn't know if he hated or loved that sad puppy look. Surely he loved it, because it was from Craig.

"You wouldn't want to," he said somewhat sadly, and it caused Jeff something.

Maybe that's why he carefully took Craig's face in his hands and reached out to kiss him.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" He whispered as he parted, smiling. "You have highly kissable lips," and again he gave him another, and another, and another.

And obviously Craig returned all the kisses.


End file.
